ABSTRACT The 13th International Conference on Cerebral Vascular Biology (CVB 2019; www.CVB2019.com) will be held at the Marriott Miami Biscayne Bay hotel from June 25-28, 2019 in Miami, FL. The CVB conferences are bi-annual meetings that provide a forum for scientists from around the world to discuss their cutting edge research on cerebral vascular biology with a focus on CNS barriers, primarily the blood- brain barrier (BBB). CVB 2019 in Miami will be a continuation of a very successful conference series that was initiated in 1992 at the University of Minnesota at Duluth. To emphasize the importance and international focus of the CVB series, the conferences rotate between North America, Europe, and Asia/Australia. CVB 2019 is returning to the US after 16 years of absence as the premier and best- established international conference related to cerebral vascular biology. CVB 2019 will attract scientists from a broad range of backgrounds and disciplines who share a common interest in cerebral vascular biology. By bringing together scientists from diverse backgrounds in basic, translational, and clinical research, the meeting will promote the emergence of common themes across cerebrovascular topics. This will structure strategies for successful therapeutic interventions in the brain diseases that have strong cerebrovascular components and/or are underlined by the dysfunction of the BBB. The overall goal of CVB 2019 is to serve as a catalyst for exchange of information on the latest scientific discoveries related to the bioengineering of the BBB, efficient drug delivery into the brain, and involvement of the BBB in the physiology and pathology of the brain, including neuroinfections, neurodegenerative diseases, and addiction research. Consistent with this goal, the participants will discuss current and future research surrounding cerebral vascular biology, such as biology and structure of the neurovascular unit and cell junction proteins, constructing and modeling the BBB, delivery of various types of drugs across the BBB, the role of CNS barriers in the pathology of neurological diseases, and therapeutic strategies to reverse these diseases by targeting the brain barriers. Emphasis will be placed on integrative science, translational aspects, and clinical research on disorders involving cerebral vasculature that can be applied to therapy. Other emerging topics discussed during the conference will involve impact of life style on modulation of brain barriers, cerebrovascular pathology of the aging brain, targeting cerebral vasculature for regenerative medicine, and the role of the gut-brain axis. Several activities will be dedicated to Trainees, Early Stage Investigators, and the inclusion of researchers from underrepresented groups. The conference strongly promotes ethnic and gender diversity among the speakers and participants, and accommodations for attendees with special needs will be provided.